Ex-Friend is my Pet!
by Bluenette Raven
Summary: Juvia is expecting that she will see her cat sleepin, but why is Gray doing there sleeping and naked! Sorry this is my first time writing a fanfic.. Just Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-Friend is my Pet?!**

**Author's Note**

Hi this is my first fanfic and the idea just flew into my mind. Enjoy reading it and sorry for some grammatical errors. English is not my Mother-tongue. ^_^ Enjoy-Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I am running as fast as I could. I want to run away from it but it's too late. I'm already injured. Two men or maybe more get started to beat me like heck.

After what happened, I was lifeless, left in this dark alley alone and I felt my eyes get tired and blurry from the pain. I cannot move my body anymore so I gave up. With all of my excess energy left in my body, I transform myself into what my counter appearance is. I will just gonna rest for a while.

* * *

><p>Juvia woke up by the bright rays of sunlight. 'Another night of hearing people beating people', Juvia thought.<p>

'Ahh! When can Juvia get away from this moments? Juvia is tired of hearing pitiful sounds at night because even though Juvia wanted to help those beaten people I have no guts to get out and help them because..

you know ... things happened and you cannot just trust strangers, maybe they're murderers , rapist or criminals...'

It creeps the heck out of Juvia sometimes.

'And also, Juvia cannot just leave this house. This is the only place left to me which had my parents' memories on it. So as long as Juvia lives. This will be home, eventhough the outside is scary and dangerous..' she continues.

'Oh. Its time to get up. Juvia forget that she have a part time job today so she should prepare herself for work.' She get up and make her way to her bathroom.

* * *

><p>Juvia ate a toast bread with a jam on it hurriedly and prepare herself to go to her respective job.<p>

She works as a waitress in Vastia's Café just some streets away from Juvia's house, her so-obsessive-friend (sorta) / dying-to-get-her-classmate named Lyon is the one who pushed her to work there instead of working in other Shops because his father is hiring new crew and for some advantages he could see Juvia sometimes.

Juvia can't decide anymore because she had no choice, so that's the way it is.

As for her own experience. Juvia's first time in the job just finds her okay, just ignoring Lyon's annoyance and Lyon's father's bluntness.

* * *

><p>After some minutes, she step outside her house and get ready to walk when she spotted a cute raven-haired cat sleeping and obviously injured laying just under the entrance of her house.<p>

She was shocked and worried about the cat and immediately carry it in her house. She ran for her first aid kit in the bathroom and immediately treated the cat. Its fluffy furs made Juvia keep it as her pet.

* * *

><p>"Shocks! Now Juvia is dead! IM TOTALLY LATE!" she said to herself. Juvia is now standing in their locker room thinking of an alibi to say. Juvia leaves her so-called-pet in her house for a while. Because nothing will happened and it's for her own sake! "It's better this way!" Juvia said.<p>

"I know it sound funny but I need a more reasonable explanation about my late arrival at my job. I can't just say that I-treated-a-pet-because-he-is-injured-thingy or I overslept. My boss is gonna fired me if I said that.

So I planned on lying by saying that I'm not feeling well today, but I already took a medicine that is why I'm feeling a bit okay and attend the job." She decided.

Her boss prefer that reason because he kinda likes hardworking people who sacrifice their own sake just to finish their job even though their already dying. -_-

"Juvia knows that is really mind blowing. But I need a money for a living and he pays me just fine so, it will do." As she finished her decision-making, she stepped out of her locker and do her job.

* * *

><p>It's already late when she came home, exhausted as ever. She still saw her cat in her sofa which made her surprised. She doesn't expect the cat to stay. So she let the cat stare at her for a while not knowing who she is.<p>

* * *

><p>"I woke up in a place that I am not familiar with. Where am I exactly?" Gray analyze things that had happened before he get there but he can't remember anything, all he remembers is the beating he got from those guys he didn't even know. (Gray is still in his cat form n.n)<p>

Gray explore his eyes around the house. He sees the house relaxing because the house is having different shades of blue. He also examined his body who is covered with bandages and for some reasons, he needs to get out of there immediately.

He was about to get up when he hears a door opening. There appearing a girl with blue hair and blue eyes locking on his. He is shocked about the girl. He knew her! "She is Juvia Lockser!", Gray thought. "But wait? Why is she here?! Is this her house?! Why am I in her house?! Gosh! She's so gorgeous!" Gray continued his thoughts while looking directly at her. He is looking for her all the time. He wanted to tell her what he really feels that day, he just had no guts to tell her that day but now he is eager to tell it. He regretted everything he did like running away from her and never came back because something happened….

That is why he got beaten last night, some guys find him annoying when he is trying to ask for help. And fate just let them meet right here in her tiny house. Well, he will stay in here for some time and act like he is her cute cat. It's not like he will be known as Gray, right?

***Flashback***

It was a great night that day. People are busy roaming around the streets with their yukata, some are playing games which is created by the facilitators in charged. Children running with their playmates and many more attractions.

Juvia is sitting in a bench near a park waiting for Gray. She is Gray's friend since she can remember, childhood friend to be exact. So they planned on celebrating Rainbow Sakura Festival together.

After some minutes waiting, Gray appeared wearing a blue yukata with a little dash of snowflakes in its hem.

"Oi! Juvia!", Gray shouted to let Juvia know that he is there already and smiled.

"Hello Gray-kun! So since you are already here shall we roam around and have some fun?", Juvia said smiling back at Gray. Juvia is planning on confessing to Gray but she didn't know if he would respond to it.

They have a lot of fun. They eat a lot, played a lot and had a lot of fun. They're now sitting on a bench where Juvia sat earlier. So much for tiredness, they are resting now.

"Ah~ Juvia is very happy Gray!, She didn't expect that this will be so much fun! Is this really the feeling of a first time attending this one?", Juvia said to Gray.

"Well, So much for experience. I told you, you'll enjoy it!" Gray told.

"Gray anyways… Since we are that close now and we totally have our bond… "

"Yes? We totally had already, what now?"

"Uhm… I…Gr-r-ra-y-kk-uun."

"Yesss? What is it? Spit it out…"

"Gray…. I LIKE YOU!" Juvia screams and covers her face with embarrassment.

"Haha! Wait what?! You are kidding.. right?" Gray said with confusion.

"I like you Gray since we met. Since granny took care of Juvia when her parents died and you becoming Juvia's friend." Juvia said still in embarrassment.

"Ehem… Well wait uhm.. I will just.. I'm not ready yet… Uhm.. I will just gonna.. roam around for.. fresh.. air.." as Gray stood up and leave Juvia for a while.

* * *

><p>"Ah! What did just happened?! Did Juvia just confessed her feelings to me!? Oh no! why did I runaway? I should respond that I like her too because I am! I was also planning to confess.. Gosh! Help me Lord. T^T" Gray screams with thoughts all over.<p>

Gray is now heading back to where Juvia is when he encountered a cat. A cat with a heterochromia eye. (its eye color is different from each other) The circumstances didn't register at Gray at all. He didn't know what happened but the cat just disappeared and leave a note, sending Gray a dumbfounded face. As he walk by, he picked up the note with no writings at all, (he had no idea why he picked that, just.. he didn't know why) he started seeing thing differently. He is hallucinating so much that he can't see normally anymore.

He only saw an alley with no people in it and there he headed, forgetting a waiting Juvia. He sat on the ground and cup his hands on his face. He felt his head spinning and having a feeling that the world just stopped. He continued sensing that feeling and once he recovered. When his senses came back he can only see his body colored raven and felt like he got small. He read the note with the writings on it already, maybe I can't see the writing before because my senses are at loose, he thought. He reads, he reads and reads….

What did the cat did to him?

* * *

><p>With Juvia waiting in the park alone. She gave up. Maybe Gray didn't want her at all. She leaves the park heartbroken and sad.<p>

* * *

><p>After what had happened that night. Juvia didn't see Gray anymore. She informed Granny about what happened but for her surprise, Granny just smiled and said, "The time has come. Gray finally became one of them." For her sudden confusion, she also received a letter from her relatives which she didn't know that she had one that says,<p>

_I am here to inform you that your parents who have died in an accident left a house on *Juvia's parent's address* and you are their only heir. That is why we are leaving this house to you with no expenses on it. You are free to do everything you want to the house but be sure not to sell it. It is your parents' treasures._

_My condolences and best regards my niece._

_*end of letter*_

With Juvia's surprise she immediately told all of it to Granny and that just concluded the connection between them.

* * *

><p>She walked to the cat and caress its furs. "Thankfully this cat isn't blunt enough to scratch me, instead it cuddles Juvia more~", Juvia said in relief. She felt like it's not an ordinary cat. Their connection is different. Juvia wonders.<p>

"Oh, I haven't give you a name yet! Uhm…" Juvia said while thinking of a certain name. Juvia examines the cat's appearance and landed her eyes on the cat's eye again.. "Maybe Juvia should call you Gray then", Juvia said. "Ah~ that brings back memories. I don't know what happened to him. He just disappeared out of nowhere and it felt like he didn't exist at all. He is my first love you know" Juvia said to Gray.

"Juvia will go rest now Gray-san, she is tired of work. Good Night." Juvia said leaving Gray in the sofa.

Gray let out a sigh and says to himself, "I miss Juvia so much" as he sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Meeting and Reunion**

It is already morning. Juvia didn't have a job today because she and the other crews take turns. She only works in Wednesday to Saturdays.

Juvia woke up and headed in the leaving room to see Gray.

"KYAAA! Aahhh!" Juvia screams and hurriedly covers her red face . Seeing nothing but a man with its body curled, lying in her sofa naked.

By that expression Gray immediately woke up and realizes that he transformed into his true form! "For Crying Out Loud! Why now?!", Gray thought with screaming emoticons.

Juvia still screaming and Gray swearing. The day just got ruined.

"AHH-, wait, wait.. What the heck Gray?!, Juvia said a little bothered.

"What are you doing here?! Where's my Gray?! Not you the other Gray! Gray the raven-haired cat who is my pet! Wait! Wear some clothes first, can you?!" Juvia explained.

"Okay, okay. Wait a minute.. Uhm.. Bed sheet can do?" Gray said because he don't have a clothes.

"Just wear or cover your body, PLEASE?!" Juvia shouted throwing Gray a bed sheet from her bed.

*After some minutes*

"Okay! Finally settled!", Juvia is fine already, actually blushing madly earlier. They're now sitting in the living room across each other with awkwardness in the air. Gray for some reason break the ice already and speak.

"Juvia, I know you have a lot of questions but I will certainly gonna answer it all, bit by bit." Gray smiled but a little awkward.

"Can you tell me what happened that night? Why did you leave me there?" Juvia said with her face looking in the ground.

"Okay so.. Here's what happened…" Gray told everything about what had happened that night. The time when he saw the heterochromia-eyed cat while breathing some air is the reason why he became like that. He has a blood of a shape shifter since he was born. The cat he encountered is his somewhat guardian who gave him the signal that he come at age. The cat represents a Priest who baptized a child. After that he said to Juvia that his world just somehow became an alternate universe with a very dizzy dimension, then after his senses came back he just saw his skin turned into a furry raven-hair and got smaller.

"For all that scenes I read the note that the cat left in the position he disappeared. There is some.. All of what I'm eager to know just unfolds" Gray explained.

"Juvia I'm very sorry that day.. Juvia I've started looking for you after that,Well I already practice this ability but some circumstances happened that I practically changes form without knowing just like what happened earlier…" Gray blushed a bit.

"Ahaha.. So that's also why Granny said that "The time has come~ Gray is finally one of them" Juvia snickered imitating their Granny.

"Yep. That why." Gray said smiling at Juvia like he wanted to say something.

"What?" Juvia said shyly.

"Uhm. About the uhm.. Confession of yours… ehem.. Juvia.. Sorry for being a jerk that I run away from you!" Gray said with sad expression. "But for my response… I like you back Juvia, I love YOU actually.." Gray continued blushing emphasizing the 'You' part.

"Gray~ I will totally pet you till the end!" Juvia jumped to him giving him a tight hug, kissing his cheeks.

"Wait Juvia just that?" Gray explained a bit disappointed. Still his arms wrapped around Juvia's waist.

"Why?" Juvia said in confusion.

"Well. I think this will do" Gray said, immediately giving Juvia a peck on her lips that made Juvia go insane.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia screams while punching his right arm.

"Wait. Gray-sama? But I should be the one calling you with –sama right? I'm your cat after all", Gray explained.

Juvia just smiled and nodded.

***End of Story***

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Note<strong>: What did just happened?! Emergesh! Kill me people. Now! XD Did I just made the story a bit rushed? T^T I'm very sorry if the plot/ story you are expecting didn't come true. Sorry Min'na! *le bows*


End file.
